


Inevitable

by keru



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keru/pseuds/keru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hibari nunca sabría el por que o que  lo hacía volver hacia esa herbívora.</p><p>Yamamonto nunca encontraría la forma enmendar el corazón de Haru.</p><p>Haru  por más que lo intente, nunca podrá  quitarse la sensación de suciedad de su piel.</p><p>Hibari/haru/yamamoto  18/86/80</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer one shot espero que les gusten. Aun no se si es mas 8086 o 1886. Ustedes decidan.  
> Y los personaje de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen. ( Ni siquiera mi sexy Hibari-kun T.T)

Haru se odiaba muchas veces por lo que estaba haciendo. Por la porquería que ella misma representaba. Por su debilidad ante aquel el hombre. Por no poder olvidar.

-Haru - una par de ojos café la llamaban, mientras ella sentía como sus fuertes manos la estrechaba contra si, mientras posaba sus labios sobre los de ella, para un sutil y cálido beso. 

Ella cierra los ojos tratando de liberar sus pensamientos o mejor su corazón. Mientras enreda sus delicadas manos en los cortos cabellos del hombre. Sin poder evitar pensar que deberían de estar más largos o el beso mas salvaje.

Enterró aquellos pensamientos en su mente, enredando sus piernas en sus caderas cortando la distancia y aumentando el placer.

Yamamoto lo sabia, lo sabia desde el primer día que decidió empezar una relación seria con Haru. El sabia que él ,no era el único en su corazón. 

El sabía que cada vez que Hibari iba a las reuniones de la familia y Haru desaparecía y Hibari no se encontraba cerca, solo podía significar algo; que estaban juntos.

Lo supo dos meses después de empezar su relación, al tratar de saber donde estaba la encontró besándose con Hibari en uno de los rincones de la mansión. Pero claro el pendejo de Hibari ni se inmuto en hacer algo al él sentir su presencia, si no que prosiguió besándola mientras colocaba sus manos por debajo de su falda haciéndola soltar gemidos de placer.  
Suéltala-Suéltala- fue ahí que el guardián de la nube giró su atención hacia el de la lluvia con una sonrisa en su boca, separándose de la mujer no sin antes robarle un ultimo beso y pasar por el lado beisbolista e irse.

Quedando los dos solos en la habitación.

-Yamamoto..-su mirada permaneció hacia el suelo sin querer mirar a los ojos a ojimarrón 

-Haru, no te preocupes yo me encargare que la próxima vez que Hibari no te siga molestando y aprovechando de ti en contra de tu voluntad.- le dijo Yamamoto tratando de convencerse así mismo que lo que había pasado era solo era un malentendido.

Ella solo lo miro, se mordió el labio y volvió a bajar su mirada hacia el suelo y apresurarse a salir de ahí. De la presencia del único hombre que la amaba mas allá de sus errores.

Esa fue la última vez que la busco, ahora solo se limita a esperar en la habitación de entretenimiento con un vaso de alcohol a que ella aparezca, si es que lo hacia. 

 

A Hibari no le importaba. Para él, el amor era para herbívoros débiles, para él la estúpida y débil mujer solo era un pasatiempo que con el tiempo se volvió una rutina y sin saberlo una adicción. El besarla acariciarla y terminar enredado entre sus piernas era el cielo. 

Hibari recordaba muy bien el ese día, el día cuando se enterró de la relación del beisbolista y su herbívora mujer.

Acababa de robarle un beso a Haru en uno de los muchos rincones de la mansión. Sintiendo las manos de la castaña en su pecho, detuvo las caricias con una cara de visible molestia.

-Hibari-san-sus labio ligeramente rosados susurraron su nombre. 

Su cuerpo completo le temblaba, sus ojos se humedecieron evitando completamente mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Que paso inútil mujer?.-Hibari nunca fue conocido por su paciencia ni gentileza. 

Haru se alejo lentamente dedicándole una mirada de rabia, dolor pero sin poder evitarlo, de amor.

-No podemos seguirnos viéndonos Hibari-san.-sentenció mientras cerrabas su manos en busca de fuerzas.- Estoy saliendo con Yamamoto-san y no quiero traicionarlo. Asi que es mejor que no nos veamos nunca mas.-sentenció con lagrimas en los ojos.

Hibari permaneció quieto, contemplándola por unos segundos en silencio. Hasta que sus hombros empezaron a moverse descontroladamente sin evitar dejar salir una risa escalofriante de su boca.

Haru retrocedió, desconcertada de la escena al frente de ella. Hibari había de terminado de reírse para mirarla en forma de burla. 

Se acerco, la tomo por las muñecas chocando sus cuerpos contra la pared. Robándole de forma salvaje el aliento, el alma y sus labios.

Haru hacía un esfuerzo por deshacer el agarre del azabache, intentando en vano dejarse llevar por el deseo.

Hibari por su parte dirigió sus labios al cuello de la castaña, rompiendo la delicada piel con pequeños mordiscos, provocándole pequeños gemidos.

-Hi..Hiba-tomando un poco de aire- De..detente Hibari-san.

Ignorándola por completo, mientras proseguía con su “misión”.

-Por…por favor Hi..Hibari-san.

Hibari se detuvo, dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio en su cuello y soltó una de las muñecas de la castaña para tomar su rostro en su mano.

Mirándola fijamente- Óyeme bien herbívora. –acercando su rostro más hacia ella- Me importa un bledo con quien estés, que haces o lo que quieras. Pero mientras tu estés viva, mientras respires, tu cuerpo me pertenece.

-Llenándose los ojos de lagrimas y negando con su cabeza-Déjame en paz-tratando de alejarse de Hibari.

-No, oyeme bien. Por que esta va hacer la ultima vez que lo repita. -Apretando el agarre de su rostro obligándola a verlo a la cara- Tu eres mía, cada cabello, cada célula de tu cuerpo me pertenece y no importa cuanto trates de negarlo, evitarlo o hasta de huir de mi no lo podrás lograr. ¿Sabes por que?

Silencio.

Dedicándole una media sonrisa- Porque en el fondo tu sabes bien que me perteneces.- acercando sus labios un poco más- Así que hazte un favor y deja de tratar de resistirse o…. te morderé hasta la muerte.

Haru permaneció inmóvil, quieta, procesando la información. Asi que al sentir los labios del azabache nuevamente en su cuello, simplemente cerró sus ojos y se dejo llevar.

Hibari nunca sabría el por que o que lo hacía volver hacia esa herbívora.

Yamamonto nunca encontraría la forma enmendar el corazón de Haru.

Haru por más que lo intente, nunca podrá quitarse la sensación de suciedad de su piel.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les allá gustado mi primer one shot. Estoy muy feliz que lo puede terminar.  
> Así que hagan una chica feliz comenten por favor.  
> Perdonen los errores ortográficos.  
> Gracias


End file.
